


Dinner Plans

by Rainamae114



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes dinner for his lovers. </p>
<p>A small drabble for the Mavinseg event on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I would love to thank the lovely Georgina for beta reading this <3
> 
> I would love to show out to the wonderful Ladies of RT group on Facebook. You ladies are the best!

*Crash* 

“Shit! Bloody bollocks!”

Meg giggled, while leaning up against the door to the kitchen. She was currently listening to her boyfriend attempt to make them dinner. Gavin had never been a very good cook, having his attention span as short as it was, cooking just had never been his thing. He had decided to do something nice and cook a good dinner for his lovers. 

Meg had stationed herself next to the door in the hallway, amusing herself from her position on the floor, for the past ten minutes. It was there that Lindsay had found her, when she got home from work. 

“What are you doing?” Lindsay asked her girlfriend, just to be quickly shushed. 

Meg grabbed Lindsay’s hand and pulled her down to her level. “Gavin’s cooking us dinner.” she whispered. “He has been in there swearing for a while now. I’m a little afraid.”

Lindsay started to laugh, only to be cut off by another crash. “I swear to you, I am not cleaning that up.” 

Meg agreed, nodding her head. “Gavin must have left work early because he was already in there when I got home.”

The two settled next to each other, on the floor, and listened to the intermittent swearing, coming from their boyfriend. They chatted quietly about their days at work, just catching each other up, when Michael got home. His entrance into the house a lot louder than theirs. 

“Hey fuckers, where is everyone?” Michael yelled, dropping his backpack on the couch and toeing his shoes off. 

He saw Lindsay and Meg sitting on the floor, both of them with the index finger held to their lips. He walked over to them, when the next crash happened. “What the fuck is going on in there?” He asked, in his quietest voice. 

The women quickly caught him up on the situation and he joined in on their little pow wow, on the floor. He settled himself in between his beautiful wife and girlfriend, listening to his boyfriend make a mess. He was sure that the kitchen would look like a bomb went off when Gavin was done with it, but he was very interested in the final outcome. 

The three sat for a few minutes, enjoying their time together, when they realized the kitchen had gone silent. “Do you think he’s dead?” Meg asked, her eyes on the kitchen door. 

Lindsay let out a small laugh, “No, I don’t think he is that dumb.” 

Michael sighed before getting up. “I am going to go check it out.” He stood at the door for a second, psyching himself up. He shot a look at the women, and then slipped into the kitchen. 

The girls moved quickly, onto their knees and pressed their ears up against the doors. They could hear the two men talking but the tone was so quiet that they could not make out the words. 

“Meg, Lindsay, you’re gonna want to come see this.” They heard Michael say. 

The two clamored quickly to their feet, grabbing the other’s hand for moral support. “Ready?” Lindsay asked. 

Meg nodded her head, slightly afraid at what they were going to see. Lindsay reached out, with her free hand, and opened the door. 

What they saw on the other side of the door brought tears to both of their eyes. Standing in the middle of their kitchen was their men grinning. The kitchen was all done up with streamers, and flowers everywhere. A big banner hung up over their kitchen sink proclaiming a “Happy Anniversary.” Their little 4 person table was done up with white linens, a beautiful centerpiece with Calla Lilies and the table set and ready with the wine already poured. 

Meg let go of Lindsay’s hand, to cover her mouth in shock. Lindsay next to her, standing still as a board, with tears free flowing. 

“Did you know about this?” Lindsay asked Michael, once she recovered. 

The redhead nodded, “Happy Anniversary.” Michael gave the two women a huge smile. 

Gavin was standing next to his red haired boyfriend, with a huge smile on his face. All the work setting everything up was completely worth it, from the look on the girl’s faces. 

Once Meg sobered, she ran up to Gavin, kissing him soundly. Lindsay doing the same with Michael, before both the girls switched men, thanking them. Meg wrapped her arms around the other three. She had completely forgot today was their anniversary. Last year they decided to give the whole polyamory thing a try. It had been a little awkward at first, but everything worked out. She loved the others with her whole heart. She was clearly the luckiest girl in the world. 

When the four sat to enjoy their dinner, Meg held up her wine glass. “Happy Anniversary. I love you.” Her small toast was met with claims of love. Yep, she was definitely the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
